Run Joey, Run
by ZombieOutlaw
Summary: Commander Spock rattled on the young navigator's door with urgency. The captain had said that getting lost in space wasn't a "big deal" and it wasn't the newly placed navigator of the gamma shift's fault but the commander knew better and had decided to take matters into his own hands. Pavel Chekov/Joanna McCoy


******AN: Thanks for clicking on this story, you've earn yourself a virtual hug!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of (long list of names here) blah blah blah.**

******Rating: T**

******Summary: Chekov is 27 here making Joanna 19. Set after the five year mission around 2268. Just a fun little one-shot about the crew. Just imagine Chekov's accent, I didn't feel like writing in it. Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

******Run Joey, Run.**

* * *

"Mr. Chekov. You are needed on the bridge. I repeat, you are needed on the bridge Ensign." Commander Spock rattled on the young navigator's door with urgency. The captain had said that getting lost in space wasn't a "big deal" and it wasn't the newly placed navigator of the gamma shift's fault but the commander knew better and had decided to take matters into his own hands. At first he had tried to set the ship back on course himself but much to his dismay and embarrassment, he found the console too...intricate to perfect the move.

* * *

_"There's no rush, Spock," a fresh out of bed Kirk said in the bridge, surrounded by the poor souls upon the night shift, the two had been awoken by a frantic crew member knocking on their doors, "it's nearly time for Chekov's shift, he'll be down soon."_

_So they had waited and one by one, people left and people came. Sulu was the first down - he always was an early riser - followed by Uhura not long after who had brushed her hand on Spock's shoulder giving it a squeeze before she sat down at her station. Even Scotty had poked his head through the door (five minutes late, better than usual) to announce he was up and getting to work on the task Kirk had set him the previous day. They waited and waited but there was still no sign of the Russian genius._

_"He's late." Spock announced with a huff. "Thirty-two minutes to be exact...peculiar, Mr. Chekov is usually very punctual."_

_"Give the kid a break, he's probably sleeping in -" Kirk was cut off by the opening of the doors. Every one spun their heads expecting to see the young Ensign but they found in his place a flustered looking McCoy._

_"Has anyone seen Joanna?" Joanna had joined the Enterprise as her fathers intern a year prior. She was his little girl at the beginning, always following her fathers rules but Spock had observed that lately she had started to test those boundaries. Perhaps the captain was influencing her?_

_"No, sorry, have you checked the mess?" Uhura was the first to respond. She was very fond of the girl, they all were - even Commander Spock._

_"Not yet," with that he spun around and went back into the lift in search of his beloved daughter._

_"Captain," Spock resumed, "I strongly advise you to send out a call for him."_

_"And I strongly advise you to chill." Kirk retorted with a sassy raise of an eyebrow. He put out a call over the intercom anyway not wanting to have an argument that early in the morning. _

_Five minutes later and the navigator was not there. Again, they put out a call but to no avail._

_"Did you guys have a party last night that I wasn't invited to or something?" The captain asked a worried Sulu who just shook his head and returned back to his work._

_Jim furrowed his brow finally starting to get worried about the kid - he was forty minutes late, "I'm gonna call him on his comm..." He flipped his comm down after about two minutes of waiting in frustration. _

_"Captain, permission to leave the bridge in pursuit of our missing crew member?" The impatient Spock asked._

_"Permission granted," Kirk replied with a sigh. "Fifty minutes late...he's almost rivalling me..."_

* * *

"Ensign, is everything adequate?" Spock asked, he was slightly worried at this point. "Mr. Chekov-"

This time, however, he was answered by an abnormal sound. A noise that could only be described as a giggle was coming from behind the door. Frustrated, Spock knocked once more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the Russian finally answered back, "aye, aye, aye."

Spock took a deep breath of victory, happy that everything was going to be admirable again but his contentment was met with frustration yet again as Chekov hadn't appeared at the door yet. He raised his fist once more and knocked again.

"Sorry Commander," the boy had open the door a little to expose his face before sliding out. He was careful not to open the door too much, the science officer noted. The boy's appearance was somewhat idiosyncratic. His hair was standing up at odd ends, his shirt was on backwards like he had pulled it on in a hurry, his cheeks were flushed and his neck was bruised.

The Ensign clearly didn't want his bedroom being exposed so the logical thing for Spock to do was to barge in and find out what he had hidden. "Mr. Chekov, you do realise that you are nearly an hour late for you shift?" Spock quizzed pushing open the door and stepping into the neat bedroom only to be stopped by the boy.

"Er...Yes sir, sorry sir." He replied, placing his hands of the science officers arms and trying to guide him out the door. "I'll be up in a minute, sir-"

"Mr. Chekov-" Spock broke out of his grasp and walked further into the room looking around as he went, "under the rules you must inform me as to why - Miss McCoy-" Spock nodded at the young girl currently wrapped under the sheets of the bed. He wasn't surprised, he had suspected that someone was going on between the two, "I believe that your father is in need of you."

Turning back to the blushing young man who couldn't meet his eyes, "I'll see you on the bridge shortly." He concluded with a smirk. He loved being correct.

* * *

"Ensign Chekov will be here presently." Spock announced as he returned to his station finally at peace. If Vulcans could walk with a spring in their step, Spock would be at that moment.

"What was keeping him?" The Captain quizzed.

"The question is not what but whom," Spock replied with a flourish of his eyebrows.

His reply was met by a deep chuckle from the Captain. "You saying that the Russian whiz kid is getting more than me?"

"That's not hard..." Bones joked as he walked on to the bridge.

"Oh Doctor, that reminds me. I seem to have found your daughter in bed with-"

Jim nearly chocked on the water he was drinking, Sulu's eyes were wide with amusement like he had know all along and Uhura was discreetly giggling behind her hand. The doctor on the other hand was as white a ghost, his face unreadable.

At that precise moment in time, Ensign Chekov finally decided it was time to show up to his workstation - shirt on the right way now and hair combed. The doctor turned to the navigator with fury across his face. "CHEKOV!"

The ensigns eyes widened as McCoy pulled out his phaser from his belt. He dashed frantically for cover when the raging father began to fire.

"Not in the bridge!" Jim shouted over the commotion with a sly grin on his face. Spock was now standing and watching with slight amusement and Sulu was quickly putting the 'parking break' on.

"HOW VERY-" Shoot "-DARE YOU-" Shoot "-SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Shoot. The crew watched on, entertained at seeing the young man scurrying around behind the stations on his hands and knees shouting phrases back in both English and Russian and dodging attacks.

"Attention all crew members. This is your captain speaking. We have had to take an erm...emergency stop - nothing to worry about. Oh and Miss McCoy, erm it would be helpful if you would come to the bridge and save your boyfriend from your father's gun, I do require my navigator."


End file.
